


Romp

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: They fight. Then fuck.





	Romp

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a year ago, then just dropped it because I got distracted by something else?? Anyway, enjoy!

Hux senses Ren’s looming presence behind him as he punches in the security code to his quarters.

So their earlier, very _public_ , altercation did nothing to dissuade him after all.

“I thought you’d be sulking,” _in your little shrine_ , Hux doesn’t add.

“Why?” Ren asks after lifting off his helmet after they walk through the door. He shakes the hair off his face, his locks inexplicably still pristine.

Hux shrugs. _You fought with me in front of the whole bridge crew, then threw your lightsaber into a navigational chart._ More than anything, Hux had wanted to throw Ren into the brig after that, but no Stormtrooper with a sense of self-preservation would have carried out the order.

Ren marches past Hux and goes straight for the refresher while Hux begins the tedious task of removing his boots. After a long day, he breathes a sigh of relief when they are finally off and he can rolls his ankles around and flex his toes. He stands up, stretching, then undoes his tunic and chucks it into the laundry chute.

He wanders into the refresher, wearing an undershirt, his jodhpurs, and socks. Ren is there, brushing his teeth with the spare toothbrush he left in Hux’s mirror cabinet some time ago.

“I have to piss,” Hux says, nudging Ren out of the way in the cramped space. If Ren chooses to forcibly occupy Hux’s territory instead of making use of his own, then putting up with with Hux’s evening routine is Ren’s problem. He unzips his fly and pulls himself out, then goes.

Ren rinses, spits, then squeezes past Hux to leave the room. When Hux emerges after him, Ren is already down to his boxer-briefs. Burgundy today, and part of the set of varying shades of red that Hux had gifted him in hopes that he would wear them instead of the awful, torn up rags he seemed to believe passed for underthings. It worked. They look good, and the almost crisp outline of Ren’s cock leaves little to the imagination.

Hux lets his gaze linger as he steps out of his jodhpurs. He doesn’t get far. Ren is upon him immediately, warm hands on Hux’s waist and tongue searching for answers to the mysteries of the universe down Hux’s throat. Hux shoves him off.

“I’m going to have a shower,” he says, firmly keeping Ren away with a hand on his bare chest. Ren might have gotten over their earlier squabble, but Hux is still decidedly annoyed. A hot shower would do wonders to calm his nerves.

“No,” Ren states, knocking Hux’s arm out of the way. He pushes Hux back against the wall and grinds against him, hard in his close-fit underwear.

“I got sweaty today, thanks to you,” Hux counters, trying to ignore Ren’s persistent grinding and the addition of Ren kissing and lapping at his neck.

“You smell good like this,” Ren growls into his ear. Yes, yes, Hux has heard it all before. He’s always too prim and proper. Too tidy. Too _clean_.

Before Hux can do anything else to defend himself, Ren picks him up and dunks him onto the bed like he weighs nothing. Furious, Hux lashes out, ineffectually kicking at Ren, who settles right over Hux with all of his weight. Hux squirms until one of his arms is free and pinches Ren’s side, _hard_. Ren groans in response, but doesn’t budge until Hux does it several more times and Ren is forced to shift his weight in order to pin Hux’s arm down. This is the opportunity that Hux has been waiting for. As soon as Ren lifts himself a little, Hux thrusts his hips up as hard as he can.

It works. He knocks Ren off balance, but the victory is short-lived. Ren rolls off of Hux and pulls Hux with him, probably cheating using the Force. Now Hux is on top, straddling Ren while Ren smirks and grinds up into him. Ren’s hands grip Hux’s hips tightly, but Hux’s hands are free, so he grabs Ren’s nipples and twists them as hard as he can.

Ren squeals, and Hux feels a little better.

“So you want a fuck?” Hux asks, stroking Ren’s tender nipples with his thumbs.

“Yes,” Ren replies. He looks hurt, hard done by in the assault on his nipples. Serves him right.

“Fine,” Hux concedes. “But--”

He doesn’t have time to finish his sentence. Ren flips Hux onto his back almost immediately, and then he’s all over him again, nibbling at his neck, sucking on his collarbone, yanking his undershirt over his head.

“Listen,” Hux gasps, trying to remain stern while Ren’s hand finds its way to his hardening cock. “You better let me have my turn this time.”

“Uh huh,” Ren says while clumsily shoving his underwear down.

With his obscene cock free, Ren proceeds to fully undress Hux. He swiftly pulls Hux’s underwear off and tosses it aimlessly across the room. Oh, how he wishes that the sight of Ren’s muscular naked body hovering over him didn’t make him as hard as it did, but it does, and here they are.

Ren summons the lube from Hux’s bedside console using the Force and starts lubing himself up. Hux watches Ren’s large hand glide over his long, thick cock until it’s completely slick. With the same hand, Ren reaches between Hux’s legs and slips one of his thick fingers between his cheeks. Hux sucks in a sharp breath when the finger penetrates him, then grunts involuntarily when Ren starts sliding it in and out. Ren soon adds a second finger, and after a few strokes deems it enough preparation and starts to feed his cock in.

Hux cries out openly as Ren breaches him. He wants to complain that he’s not ready, but they’ve both done this enough to know that it won’t take long for Hux to get used to the intrusion. Ren pushes in slowly, _carefully_ , until he settles all the way in. Ren waits with an uncharacteristic calm, kissing gently along Hux’s jaw while Hux pants and huffs from Ren’s massive cock stretching his poor arsehole open.

Gradually, Ren begins moving, first in slow, shallow strokes, and then longer ones. Hux grits his teeth, trying to avoid the indignity of moaning each time Ren drives his massive cock into him. He gives up and moans like a cantina whore when Ren starts shamelessly grunting with each thrust. What an awful sight they must be. Sweaty, filthy bodies pressed together, Hux’s pale legs squeezing around Ren’s waist, Ren slobbering over Hux’s neck. _Disgusting._ And yet, when Ren grasps Hux’s cock between them, Hux slaps his hand away because two strokes will be enough to have him shooting his load all over both of them.

“Don’t you dare!” Hux hisses.

Ren groans and grabs a tight hold of Hux, both arms squeezing the life out of him while Ren plows into his arse hard enough for the sound of skin-on-skin slapping to echo through the room amidst Ren’s feral grunts and Hux’s falsetto moans.

“Gonna come,” Ren warns, as if Hux doesn’t know this crucial tidbit of intelligence.

With a final grunt and a thrust, Ren collapses on top of Hux. When Ren’s cock stops twitching inside him, Hux taps Ren’s side. “Can’t breathe,” he utters.

Ren’s cock slips out, leaving a mess in its wake, and Ren rolls over and bonelessly flops his long, heavy limbs everywhere. His eyes are closed, but damned if Hux will let him just _fall asleep_.

Hux elbows him. “My turn.”

Ren groans in protest, but Hux won’t have any of that.

“Hands and knees,” Hux says as he squirts lube into his hand. “Come on.”

With a heavy, tired sigh, Ren rolls onto his stomach and pushes himself up onto all fours. Hux crawls behind him while slicking himself up, then adds a little more lube to his hand and smears it over Ren’s hole. He pushes in one finger, then two, just to get enough lube in to smooth the way. With his dry hand, Hux grabs one of Ren’s arsecheeks to spread him open, and then lines his cock up with Ren’s hole and guides it in.

Ren may have avoided this particular duty for some time, but Hux has little trouble entering him. He slides in slowly and stops when his pelvis is pressed snugly against Ren’s cheeks. Wanting to savour this at least a little, Hux waits. Ren’s tremendous chest expands and contracts as he breathes deep, heavy breaths. _Good._

Satisfied that Ren is sufficiently affected by Hux’s cock embedded deep in his arse, Hux rubs one of Ren’s arsecheeks affectionately before giving it a sharp slap. This elicits whimper from Ren, and suddenly Hux can’t wait any longer. He grabs Ren by the hips and pumps into him. _Kriff_ , it feels good. Ren is tight and the tiny helpless noise he makes with each thrust is exactly right and--

“Ah!” Hux gasps as he starts to come. He digs his fingers into Ren’s hips, thrusting hard and fast through his orgasm, milking every drop he can.

He’s panting hard when it’s over.

Slowly, he pulls out of Ren, watching his spent cock slide out. Unlike Ren, Hux makes an effort to pull out without making a mess, not that it makes a difference to his bedsheets _now_.

Ren immediately slumps onto his front. His hand searches for Hux, and when it finds Hux’s wrist, Ren tugs on it.

“We should shower,” Hux says, but Ren just tugs more insistently, and Hux gives in.

Hux lays on his side next to Ren and drapes and arm and a leg over him. He strokes his fingers through Ren’s sweaty hair in the way he knows Ren likes, until Ren eventually rolls over and forces Hux into being spooned. Their bodies are clammy from their cooling sweat, but Hux leans into Ren nonetheless and lets the steady rising and falling of Ren’s strong chest lull him to sleep.

“I’m sorry,” Ren mumbles into Hux’s hair, stirring him from near-slumber.

In these quiet moments, Ren is always sorry. Hux could tell him as much, but he’s not in the mood to have a grown, fragile man crying in his arms for half the night, so he settles for “I know,” and leaves it at that.

Later, when they are both in the shower and Ren is gently, but thoroughly scrubbing Hux down from head to toe, they’ll talk about it, but for now, Hux lets it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) for more nonsense.


End file.
